Crimson streams
by luckydog
Summary: Chapter 6! even better! Kai is depressed. Can the other bladebreakers cheer him up? (probably not as he would rather be a loner.) But now kids keep on showing up, telling Kai that they're his siblings. What's going on? Read and review
1. Crimson streams

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.  
Luckydog: this is off my story feelings.  
Renée: our story.  
Luckydog: fine, our story. Anyway it's about Kai's past.  
Renée: it's not off feelings anyway. It's a totally different storyline.  
Luckydog: Whatever.  
Renée: Anyway, this isn't a yaoi, though they might have a hug, but that is  
more of a friend thing. Oh yeah, they're in Japan, they live in the same  
building without supervision and are 15.  
  
Crimson streams.  
Kai sat down leaning against the cold wall.   
'hi, Kai.' Ray sat down and passed Kai a cup of tea.  
'What do you want?' Kai asked moodily ignoring the cup of tea.  
'I want to ask you a question.' Ray said.  
'what?' Kai was slumped up against a wall.  
'How did you become so closed?' Ray stared intently at him.  
Surprisingly Kai sighed and opened up.  
'the only family I ever remember having was my grandfather.' Kai said. 'he  
would treat me as if I was a possession. Just something there. Not a living  
thing. The other kids at the abbey ignored me, so I stayed by myself. The  
only other person who took notice of me was Bryon. I was his personnel  
slave. When I did something wrong him would bash me.sometimes breaking my  
arm or knocking me unconscious.' Kai looked disgusted at the memory. 'Some  
of my injuries were so bad that I should have been taken to the hospital.  
But he never did. He would leave me in a dark room and wait for my injuries  
to heal. When they did, he would make me his servant again. I lived through  
five years of torture.' Kai looked so pained at the memory Ray couldn't  
stand it.  
'Kai, if we knew how bad your past was, we would've.' Ray stalled.  
'Would've what? Told me to get over it?' Kai asked. 'Just so you know,  
after the injuries, I would sit in that corner in pain. Not once would I  
cry.' Kai closed his eyes. 'after the first time he bashed me, I cried. He  
yelled at me. "What are you? A wimpy girl?" I was still crying and so he  
punched me in the face again. He cracked my nose. That was the one time  
that they took me to the hospital.'  
'oh my god.' Ray said. his eyes were wide in shock. 'fuck.' He exclaimed as  
he went over it again. 'you've had a tough life. At least you've got  
friends now.'  
'yeah, sure. Friends.' Kai opened his eyes to roll them.  
'Kai, we are your friends.' Ray exclaimed. 'you just have to let us.'  
'sure. This is what five years of bashing has gotten me.' Kai said.  
'Kai.' Ray said slowly and softly. 'i'm sorry your life was a load of shit  
but we will be your friends.'  
'that's not all.' Kai said. At that moment, Max, Kenny and Tyson walked in.  
They were all looking down at Kai. Kai was leaning against his bedroom's  
black wall next to Ray.  
'we're sorry.' Tyson said. 'we overheard, and Kai we do want to be your  
friend.'  
'Thanks.' Kai said smiling slightly.  
'you should smile more.' Max said. Kai scowled. 'You look better.'  
'so what happens next?' Kenny asked. 'I mean if you want to tell it.'  
'Might as well, otherwise you would all pester me to.' Kai said.  
'to true.' Tyson, max and Kenny sat around in a circle with their legs  
crossed.  
'When I turned eight, after five years of bashing, I ran. Unfortunately I  
didn't know how big the mansion was. It seemed all those years, with Bryan  
and my grandfather, I had more access to the place then the other kids did,  
bit it was bigger then I thought.  
I found a room. A forbidden room. It was a vast black room with a whole lot  
of machinery in the middle. At about mid height in the center of the  
machinery was a glowing sphere.  
In our school we were taught how to beyblade. That was it. Well we learnt  
German, math and English. But mainly we learnt how to beyblade. I always  
bladed by myself. Little did I know, was how much attention I would receive  
if they knew how well I could beyblade.  
Anyway, in that dark room I was drawn to the bright sphere. I walked right  
up to it through the machinery. Below the sphere was a bowl. The light  
being emitted from the sphere was so bright I couldn't see what was in it.  
Slowly I put my hand in the orb. I forced my eyes to see what I was doing  
even though they were watering and my brain was telling me to close them.  
Within the bright orb was something solid, my hand closed around it and  
easily pulled it out. My head swam at the fast movement. When I had  
steadied I looked down at my hand. There was a black beyblade in my hand.  
I picked up a ripcord and launcher and let it rip.  
The power of black Dranzer was awesome. The entire room was filled with  
light through the power of that bit-beast. The security camera picked up me  
and the bit-beast that I had control of. The uncontrollable bit-beast. I  
was treated like royalty from then on. Bu I was still alone.'  
'Whoa.' Max said.  
'I escaped once when I was younger and went to a toy shop. I bought a teddy  
there.' Kai said.  
'That's so sweet.' Tyson mocked.  
'i'm going to kill you if you don't shut up.' Kai said.  
'okay.' Tyson gulped.  
'who gave you Dranzer?' Kenny asked.  
'I bought it.' Kai said coldly. That was their signal to leave. Tyson, max  
and Kenny got up and walked through the black door. Ray got up and brushed  
himself off. as he went to walk away Kai spoke to him.  
'you can stay.'  
'what?' Ray turned to face him.  
'You can stay.' Kai said clearly. 'you're not a dickhead like the rest of  
them and I don't mind talking to you.'  
'thanks.' Ray smiled.  
'that wasn't intended as a compliment.' Kai responded.  
'coming from you it is.' Ray retorted. Kai could see where he was coming  
from.  
'So, how did you really get Dranzer?' Ray asked as he sat down.  
'I-it w-was a present from my parents. It was the only thing they left me  
after they died.' Kai was on the verge of tears. That had shattered the  
protective wall he had around him. Kai knew it was going to happen soon  
that's why he made sure the others had left. He didn't know why but he felt  
that Ray would understand.  
'I would hate to lose any family member,' Ray looked as though he was close  
to tears as well. 'especially if it was my parents.'  
Kai jumped as something warm ran down his cheek.  
'I cried the first night I left the village. I was cold and hungry. I  
missed my family so much.' Ray said as he looked at the ceiling with a sad  
smile on his face.  
Kai bowed his head as he closed his eyes. His sobs racked his body. Ray was  
shocked.  
'I-I feel so alone.' Kai said softly. In reality Kai was drowning in  
sadness and hopelessness. He couldn't escape he would never be happy again.  
Nothing he could do could help him out of the quicksand that is depression.  
Unless.there was one way out.  
Kai picked up a shard of glass from the floor where Tyson had broken his  
window from the week before. He lifted it up and clutched it so tight a  
small trickle of blood fell from his hand.  
'No!' Ray grabbed the wrist that held the glass. Ray knew what he was going  
to do. 'Kai, you can't kill yourself!' Kai gripped the glass tighter  
causing the trickle to turn into a stream. Ray hit Kai's wrist, causing a  
reflex making his hand open. The glass shattered when it hit the hard wood  
floor.  
Kai rested his head on Rays shoulder and cried silently. Ray could feel the  
wet warmth of Kai's tears and blood seeping through his clothes.  
After a while when Ray was cold through being soaked with wet tears. (Not  
blood.) Kai stopped crying and his breathing became slow and rhythmic.  
Ray held Kai out at arms length. He went limp so Ray  
pulled Kai off him completely and he slumped forwards.   
Ray picked up Kai and carried him to the bed. The taller Kai was quite  
heavy for Ray.  
Ray left the room for  
some bandages leaving a crimson stream in the room behind him.  
  
Kai woke up but kept his eyes closed. There was extra sleep in his eyes.  
Kai wiped the sleep away from his eye's. The sunlight came in through the  
open window washing the room with light. It looked brighter. Kai looked at  
the shattered glass on the floor, just as the door opened.  
'hi Kai.' Tyson's smiling face appeared. 'ready to blade?'  
'You bet.' Kai said smiling. He could feel his hand was bandaged.  
Kai  
thought as he followed Tyson.  
The shards of glass on the floor bathed in the thick crimson liquid were  
broken similar to the broken barrier that Kai had placed around him to  
stopped him having friends.  
  
Renée: So what do you think? It's the first serious fic I've written  
besides my Zoids one, but that had heaps of humor in it.  
Luckydog: No one will review because they'll hate it because it's boring.  
Renée: your boring.  
Luckydog: Why isn't Kai killing anyone? Why isn't Tyson eating food? Why  
isn't-  
Renée: Max on a sugar high? Because I want one that was serious but you had  
to wreck that. Please tell me if it was okay plz? I think it's alright.  
I'll have to read it over. Review!!! I can't stress that enough. Bye. 


	2. Crimson tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or the song from beyblades?  
  
Renee: I seem to be having a lot of bad days and it's affecting my writing. So no complaints if it's horrible. I can't help it.  
  
Luckydog: And fact that you can't write as well.  
  
Renee: Just look at your ones!  
  
Luckydog: yeah, they got heaps of reviews!  
  
Renee: Shut it! Oh, by the way I'm going to use the Chinese/Japanese spelling of Ray in this story just outta boredom.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Crimson Tears.  
  
'I win again.' Kai smirked as he picked up his still spinning Dranzer blade.  
  
'Awww, no fair.' Tyson whined as he went to go get his blade from where Kai had knocked it out of the beybowl.  
  
'Yay, Kai!' Hilary said.  
  
'What about me?' Tyson asked.  
  
'You were okay.' Hilary and Tyson start arguing.  
  
Kai was walking out of the practice room when someone grabbed his arm. Kai turned, surprised. It was Rei.  
  
'Hey.' Rei said.  
  
'Can you let go?' Kai asked. Rei did.  
  
'I just wanted to say, that was a great match.' Rei awed. 'I've never seen Dranzer look so powerful.'  
  
'Every match of mine is great.' Kai continued to his bedroom leaving Rei to stand there behind him.  
  
'Lunch!' Kenny's yell came from the kitchen.  
  
'Great.' Tyson retrieved Dragoon and ran to the kitchen with Max hot on his heels. Rei slowly followed, lost in thought. When he grabbed Kai's arm something seemed different. Like the muscle had gone to waste but Kai was always using his arms how could the muscle be wasted.  
  
'What're we having?' Tyson's words dragged Rei out of his thoughts.  
  
'Noodles.' Kenny dished up their noodles and Rei was halfway through his when he realized something.  
  
'Where's Kai?' Rei asked.  
  
'I think he's still in his room.' Tyson said through his noodles.  
  
'Something's up.' Kenny said.  
  
'Yeah, he hasn't eaten anything as far as I know.' Max said before slurping a noodle, which ended hitting him on the nose.  
  
'I'm going to check on him.' Rei said. 'he's starting to worry me.'  
  
Rei finished his noodles, placed his dish in the dishwasher and walked to Kai's bedroom. Rei knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again. A horse voice answered quietly in response to the noise.  
  
'Go away.'  
  
'Can't I come in, Kai?' Rei asked softly.  
  
'No-' Kai's voice died away and Rei opened the door anyway. Kai was slumped against a wall, bruises covering 80% of his body. Rei wondered why Kai had suddenly taken to wearing jumpers. Kai's eyes were closed so Rei gathered that Kai was unconscious. Kai's blood nose was really messy and mingled with the blood from his cut lip. The black eye would really show up in the morning but none of the injuries seemed serious besides the blows to the head. Rei left the room to grab an ice pack. In the kitchen Kenny, Max and Tyson were talking.  
  
'So, how is Kai?' Kenny asked.  
  
'A big bloody mess.' Rei answered. 'Kenny could you get the first aid kit?'  
  
The sound of chair legs scraping on the floor was heard as Kenny rushed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Rei went back into Kai's room followed by Max and Tyson. Rei sat down next to Kai and pressed the ice pack on Kai's eye. Kenny came back with the first aid kit and the four of them set to work on Kai's injuries.  
  
A few hours later Kai had regained consciousness. During those hours Tyson, Max and Rei and fallen asleep in turn. Kenny, who had been typing on Dizzi, prodded the others awake. Kai rubbed the dried blood out of his eyes just to see the others were in his room.  
  
'What the fuck, are you doing in here?' Kai sounded panicked. 'I thought I told you to stay out!' he added to Rei.  
  
'Don't go sleazing on Rei!' Tyson said. 'If it wasn't for him you could be dead by now!'  
  
'Maybe I wanted it that way.' Kai muttered.  
  
'What?' Max asked.  
  
'I was worried about you.' Rei said. 'like it or not we're your friends.'  
  
'We all were worried about you.' Kenny said.  
  
'I didn't ask you to worry about me.' Kai said. 'Do me a favor and leave me alone!' Kai brushed past them all, wincing as his many bruises had pressure applied to them, and ran out the door.  
  
'Why can't we get through to him?' Rei frowned.  
  
Kai was walking along the path beside the river. Suddenly he heard his name being called from someone above him. Kai looked up to see Whyte Smith Right looking down at him on the bridge.  
  
'What?' Kai sounded aggravated. Whyte climbed over the railing and jumped, landing in front of Kai.  
  
'Are you okay?' Kai asked softening. 'The physics messed you up pretty bad.' 'Fine.' Whyte said. 'But I don't think you can say the same thing?'  
  
'No.' Kai turned away from Whyte and looked at the blue river lost in his own thoughts.  
  
'What happened?' Whyte asked when he caught sight of the cuts and bruises on Kai's arms.  
  
'An accident.' Kai voice was cold. 'It doesn't really matter.'  
  
'Kai, your hurt.' Whyte continued. 'I want to know why.'  
  
'It's quite embarrassing.' Kai said dully. 'You'll laugh.'  
  
'I still don't care.' Whyte said. 'tell me.'  
  
'I - I fell down the basement stairs stumbling around in the dark.' Kai said. 'Happy now?' Before Whyte had said anything Kai turned and stalked away.  
  
'I know you didn't fall down the stairs, Kai.' Whyte said quietly. 'It's an insult to your dignity and that's all you have besides your friends. Why don't you trust your friends, Kai?'  
  
Kai walked along the ally behind the house the bladebreakers lived in while they were together.  
  
'Why can't people just butt out of my business?' Kai moodily kicked a stone.  
  
'Maybe it's because they care about you.' A voice said from above him. Kai looked up to see Rei above him in a tree.  
  
'Some people have never heard of privacy.' Kai muttered.  
  
'I've heard of it, I just don't use it.' Rei responded.  
  
'Nice comeback but leave me alone.' Kai continued walking.  
  
Rei came up with an idea just then. He jumped silently from the tree and followed Kai round the corner at a safe distance. Kai came to an abandoned building. He looked around before going inside. Rei found this strange. He climbed a tree to an open window but when Rei looked inside, he saw that the building was actually a warehouse. Kai was cornered in this warehouse by someone. Rei was too far away to see who. He could tell who Kai was by his hair. Rei could hear snippets of what the two were saying.  
  
'Give...Dranzer...join...die.' The person was holding Kai right up against the wall.  
  
'No... Stupid..not..' Kai answered.  
  
This was driving Rei insane. He had to guess what they were saying. He was pretty sure that it had to do with stealing Dranzer.  
  
The person holding Kai then took a swing at him. When the person's hand was coming back from the first swing, he gave Kai a backhand to the face. When the hand connected, a loud crack filled the warehouse. Rei winced at the sound. Kai was then thrown across the floor of the warehouse. Kai skidded a few metres across the cold, hard concrete floor. As the person walked past Kai he gave him a hard kick. Kai looked as though he had been knocked out, face down on the floor. The person walked through the door furthest away from Rei, so he still couldn't see who that person was, But Kai, he was right below Rei. Rei looked down at the defeated Kai. Kai opened his eyes and got up wincing. Kai walked out of the ware house, while Rei jumped from the tree. Rei saw Kai wipe blood from his mouth and wince in pain. That didn't seem to help because Kai then spat on the floor and even from that distance, Rei could the rich red colour in it.  
  
Kai's mouth was still bleeding and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. Rei quickly ran down a back alley to try and get home before Kai. If Kai knew that Rei had witnessed his bashing, Kai would hate him for eternity. Rei was going to tell the others so they knew what was happening. Rei shouldn't have spied on Kai, but Kai wouldn't tell them, and it would be too late to tell them when he's in hospital in a coma on life support.  
  
Kai knelt down and washed the blood off his face with water. His dislocated jaw hurt like hell, but that wasn't what was really bothering him. No, he was wondering whether he should tell the others. He tried to act the scenario in his head. The bladebreakers stared at him in shock, then Rei swore. Tyson asks whether his going to accept the offer. Tyson looks worried that he might. Kai knows that Tyson pretends that the bladebreakers don't need Kai but Tyson would miss having Kai there. Max and Kenny are in shock and Hilary starts making reasons why he can't leave. Kai imagined that he would leave the room at this point, ignoring them all and their stares. Kai shook his head, his dislocated jaw swung round, paining immensely and the image was forgotten. Kai held his jaw, counted to three with his eyes closed and cracked it back into place. Kai sat down in the shade of the railway bridge and leaned against the cold concrete supports. He sighed before singing softly under his breath.  
  
'Could you live like me?  
  
Underground?  
  
With lonely sights and  
  
Lonely sounds?  
  
Could you fight the darkness?  
  
All around?  
  
With no way up,  
  
And no way down?  
  
Could it be this is the  
  
Only game in town?' Kai sighed again after he finished singing. Kai started thinking. Why couldn't this new guy leave him alone? Who was he? Kai's head started hurting so he got up and slowly walked back to the house.  
  
@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@  
  
Renee: Sorry, writers block. I'll try and write more soon. I need some ideas and I greatly approve of peoples opinions. (I know I spelt Whyte wrong. I can't spell it's a well known fact.) Thanks for reading anyway and I'll try and have the rest of chapter up soon. 


	3. Crimson waters

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.  
  
Renee: Long awaited or not, here it is the third chapter. When I first wrote this sometime during the year it was a one shot that no one would read. Now look! It has two reviews! Nah, I enjoy writing this fic. So I hope that you enjoy it too!  
  
...................  
  
Ray quickly slammed the heavy oak door behind him. Flashing pictures of tournaments won in the past and good times together on the white walls of the hall flashed past Ray as he ran towards the kitchen. Pushing open the white pine swinging door Ray collapsed on the dark stained wood table. Beads of sweat dripped off Ray's face and arms onto the table as he rested. The cream and rose cupboards went well with the rich dark colour of the wood floor. Kenny, who was in the adjoining rumpus room (decorated similar to the kitchen.) could see Ray's distress and made his way into the kitchen. The modern kitchen had an electric stove, drawer dishwashers; stain less steel twin sink with all the trimmings. Max came in from the lounge after hearing Ray's pounding footsteps in his rush. Tyson was already in the kitchen as Dizzi described it; the kitchen was Tyson's favourite room in the house!  
  
'What's wrong?' Tyson asked with his mouth full.  
  
'Kai-' Ray panted heavily. 'Kai-'  
  
'Kai what?' Tyson asked.  
  
'Kai's right here.' A cold steely voice said behind Ray.  
  
'Oh shit!' Ray ran out of the kitchen into the training room, which had Weights and other various exercising equipment with a few bey-bowls for practicing with. The swinging back door similar to the one in the kitchen tapped the wall in the wind. Ray saw his chance and ran outside. There were three options out here. The wood tree house, the garage or the pool. Ray decided to go for the pool. That way Kai couldn't yell at him or ask him demanding questions. Ray dived in, hardly making a splash. The clear, calm water dampened his hearing and played brilliant light shows on the turquoise tiles. The weight of Ray's heavy clothes was dragging him down. He rolled so he could look up. The world looked warped from this distorted perspective. He could just make out the mutilated shape of Kai. Ray accidentally ex-haled when he saw him. Half his oxygen in his lungs had now left. The air bubbles rushed to the surface looking like pearls, perfect spheres with the shine shinning through them. Ray thought. Still holding his breath, Ray was starting to grow dizzy. He tried to ignore the overcoming blackness and his lungs ready to burst. Finally, Kai left and Ray struggled to come back to the surface. It seemed a long way away and Ray felt like he was swimming through quick sand. Ray's lungs and muscles were searing with pain as they screamed in protest and agony. Ray thought as his muscles weakened and the blackness took over.  
  
The pain had dulled in Kai's jaw by the time he had gotten to the house. It was just numb now. As Kai softly closed the front door so no one would hear of his arrival. Kai slowly walked past the pictures in the hallway feeling as though everyone of them was staring at him in disgust. It made Kai think he'd done something wrong. Kai heard voices as he came up the wooden door to the kitchen. Quietly slipping through he caught Ray being interrogated.   
  
'Kai..' Ray said. Ray was still bent over the table so he didn't know Kai was there. Kai could see the sweat. Ray had been running. Ray had seen it all.  
  
'Kai what?' Tyson demanded.  
  
'Kai's right here.' Kai said slowly, menacingly.  
  
'Oh, shit!' Ray yelled without even looking up he ran off.  
  
Kai thought but he gave chase. Kai ran into the training room. There was no-where to hide in the training room and Kai couldn't see Ray. The swinging wooden door slammed. Kai pushed it open as he ran through it. Kai saw Ray jump into the pool fully clothed.  
  
Kai was horrified that he could scare Ray so much that he would rather die then face him. Kai ran over to the side of the pool and looked in. Ray was looking up at him. Suddenly rising bubbles breaking the smooth surface of the clear water distorted Ray's image.  
  
Kai turned away from the blue pool and walked across the concrete back to the wooden door. He shot one last look at the pool before going inside. Tyson ran up to Kai as he was walking through the training room.  
  
'Where's Ray, Kai?' Tyson demanded.  
  
'I haven't done anything.' Kai said roughly. 'So don't blame me for anything.'  
  
'Everything bad happens around you Kai.' Tyson said. '9 times out of 10 you're the cause of everyone else's unhappiness. Why don't you just leave?'  
  
'Ray's in the pool.' Kai said softly. 'You might wanna go get.him.'  
  
Kai walked in a daze through the kitchen. He hardly noticed Max and Kenny run past him. Kai pushed open the swinging door to the white hallway. He went right, straight to the end of the hallway, where his bedroom is. Kai walked into the bedroom and roughly slumped against the black cold wall next to his bed.  
  
The glass and blood had been cleaned up but that's all that had been touched. His bed was still made; his black closet was still shut.  
  
Kai thought as he sat there.  
  
'Do I really cause trouble for them?' Kai asked himself as his heavy bedroom door shut slowly. 'Is everything bad related to me?'  
  
Kai thought back. When Tyson and Kai had first met. Kai had been causing trouble with his blade sharks gang. The next memory, it wasn't really a bad one unless you're Tyson. Kai helped that kid get better, in the US, while Mr. Dickinson had them on that camp. He beat Tyson. The world beyblading tournament. His grandfather Voltaire wanted all the bladebreakers bit-beasts. He managed to get Max's.  
  
'I-I.....do cause trouble.' Kai realised. Kai balled his fists and slammed the wall next to him. A trap door fell open and an ornamental dagger was in the hide-hole, propped up on a stand. Kai reached in and pulled out the dagger. Rumours were that the dagger was used in a Chinese or Japanese ritual. It was very mysterious. No one knew what the rituals were or anything. One legend said that only the pure of heart could hold the dagger, it would burn off the hands of the impure.  
  
Kai thought.  
  
Kai had taken the dagger from his grandfather. He didn't know what attracted him to it. The dagger was beautiful. Kai was sure the handle was made out of gold but it had the rustic look to it. On the handle it had four creatures, side by side around the handle. One was a phoenix, one a dragon, one a tortoise and one a tiger. Every creature was in a snarling position. Five gems were on the top of the handle, each a different colour. The gems were parallel with the creatures. Red, blue, yellow, green and clear. The steel blade went straight down thinning till it came to a curve. It was amazing how shiny the blade looked after all those years till it was found. Kai loved the dagger.  
  
Kai thought as he heard distant voices from outside.  
  
'Are you alright Ray?' Tyson's voice hit Kai's ears. A tide of rage, hurt and frustration came back to Kai. He had calmed down staring at this striking dagger but all the feelings from before had come back with Tyson's annoying voice. Without thinking or feeling, Kai thrust the dagger into his thigh.  
  
'Argh.' Kai exhaled in shock. He couldn't believe that he had just hurt him self without thinking. A small amount of blood seeped out of the wound beside the dagger. It overflowed the skin being instead soaked up by Kai's pants. A few trickles of blood ran down the side of his leg dripping slowly off the leg to be caught by Kai's pants. The blood stained the dagger making it look better then before with the blood making elusive patterns upon the sliver metal.. Kai could've sworn a tear of blood had fallen down the phoenix eye. He presumed that he was imagining things.  
  
The blade was cold inside Kai's leg but he didn't dare pull it out.  
  
After thinking this, the emotional pain from before came back again twice as bad and worse then ever. I should pay myself back for all the pain I've dealt to others! Kai grabbed the blade with steady hands and twisted it. Kai almost heard the flesh being torn inside and the pain was excruciating. Panting hard, Kai decided that he had had enough. I'm better off leaving this world.   
  
Kai pulled the dagger out, causing more pain and making the hold in his leg bigger. Blood came out of Kai's leg like a fountain. The warm liquid ran over Kai's legs dying his pants a different colour. Kai held the dagger in front of his face, turned it horizontally and-  
  
'Kai!' Ray was at the door. Kai dropped the dagger in shock. Ray had run off again. I Kai thought. His vision was fading and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes opened. A sharp noise hit Kai's dull ears and he quickly hid the dagger. A large shadow appeared over Kai. He couldn't see any features he was too tired. He felt dull and thick.   
  
'Well, well, well.' A female voice said. 'Trying to get out of the offer, are we? Sorry Kai, but death is not an option.'  
  
Kai blacked out though he was still trying to hold on.  
  
'Thanks Tyson.' Ray said as Tyson had grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him out of the water.  
  
'Are you okay Ray?' Tyson asked concerned.  
  
'I'm fine I just have to talk to Kai.' Ray walked inside the house leaving a stunned Tyson behind him.  
  
Ray opened the door and found Kai attempting suicide. 'Kai-!' Ray ran to the kitchen to get first aid supplies. He rummaged through the cupboards, finally finding the bandages with dressings and ran back to Kai. There was blood all over the floor and there were marks on the walls as though someone had been trying to find something. The curtain fluttered eerily on a breeze caused by the now opened window. Ray looked around at the carnage.  
  
'What's going on here?'  
  
...................  
  
Luckydog: I'll leave it here. I've got a writers block. With the elaborate dagger thing I don't know where that came from so don't even ask me. It could possibly be from the ninja turtles.  
  
Renee: Ninja turtles?  
  
Luckydog: of course, who doesn't watch the ninja turtles?  
  
Renee: Sane people?  
  
Luckydog: No they watch captain planet. Yuk. Well I'm gonna play with my Dranzer RC beyblade that took me all day to find and buy.  
  
Renee: What about your lead lights. The beyblade one?  
  
Luckydog: T.T I had to cut Ray's head off and start again!  
  
Renee: plz review! Make her happy and shut her up!  
  
Luckydog: Poor Ray! Ray! T.T 


	4. Crimson blood

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the "triumph" Daytona 955i.  
  
Luckydog: If you have any suggestions at all, plz tell. Also I'm starting on another fic. Check it out! It's called Pro blade. I'm very excited about it but no one's reviewed so I don't if it's been read. And I KNOW the title of this chapter is dodgy but I'm going for a theme here, k?  
  
?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.?  
  
Crimson blood.  
  
Ray stood stunned staring at the limp figure of Kai. All wounds had already been attended to. Whoever had been searching the room must have also helped Kai.  
  
'But before they were bashing him and now they're helping him.' Ray wondered aloud.  
  
Kai stirred. He was waking up.  
  
'Where's she?' Kai slurred, thickly.  
  
'Where is who?' Ray asked.  
  
'That-' Kai was interrupted by Max and Tyson running into the room.  
  
'Kai, What happened?' Max said.  
  
'And what are you doing having girls in your room?' Tyson said with a wink.  
  
'You - You saw her?' Kai asked stunned.  
  
'Yeah, she jumped out of your window and climbed over the fence.' Max said.  
  
'That's why we're in here.' Tyson said. 'To find out who she was.'  
  
Kenny walked into the room.  
  
'Are you all talking about the girl who ran out of our neighbours yard?' The one that just got on a motorbike and ripped up the street?' Kenny asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Tyson, Ray and Max chorused.  
  
'I got a photo if you want to see it.' Kenny put Dizzi down on the bed and typed furiously.  
  
A picture of a girl of around fourteen or fifteen in tight leather pants, a black tank top and a long leather jacket that fell to her calves was picking up a black bikers helmet, sitting on a Daytona "Triumph" 955i and was looking around. Fortunately, she was facing the camera, so they had a good picture of her. Her ponytail kept most of her messy grey-blue hair out of her grey eyes. She had two black triangles on her face and a few hand- held knifes shone from her belt.  
  
'They're Kunai's.' Ray said pointing to the knife's that were attached to her belt. 'Throwing knifes.'  
  
'Does anyone else notice how much she looks like Kai?' Tyson said.  
  
'Do you have any siblings, Kai?' Max asked.  
  
'No.' Kai said.  
  
'Must be the colour of her hair.' Tyson suggested. 'Cause Kai has red eyes.'  
  
'No, they both have strong jaws and the same small nose.' Kenny said comparing Kai to the picture of the girl. 'And the same kind of eyes.'  
  
'I don't have any siblings and I don't know who this girl is so just DROP IT!' Kai yelled as he got up. He left the room leaving the stunned bladebreakers behind him.  
  
He walked out of the room, following the hallway to the front door. He opened it and the bright sunlight assaulted his eyes. Through the stained glass part of the front door, it hadn't looked so bright outside. Kai decided to go for a walk. His feet pounded the pavement as he was walking along the street that they lived in and it only just came to him that all the houses seemed the same, perfect in every way. Nice neat lawns, little bricks houses and the same white picket fences. This disturbed Kai, the nice quiet street where nothing changed. He continued walking, heading for the street market.  
  
The street market was noisy and colourful, everybody shouting out his or her wares, people moving, large crowds, large noise, total chaos. The people in the crowd were like one giant moving mass, even though they were moving in all different directions. Kai felt as though there was a spotlight on him. There was always a clear path in front of him. One second there would be about fifty people ahead of him and the next second, there was no one. Kai looked round at all the coloured stands when a heavy pair of hands caught him in a strong grip. Kai was pulled off his feet and dragged down a dark and dank ally way.  
  
'The boss wants to see you.' Kai heard a guff voice say to him, as stones scraped his back and legs.  
  
Kai tried to kick and turn over but at that point everything went dark. Kai felt the silky texture off cotton strands woven together resting upon his eyes. He was blindfolded. Soon the noise of the hustle and bustle of the market faded away and the feeling of rough stones changed to smooth concrete. Kai could hear the sounds of birds and the quiet suburban air.  
  
'No brains!' An echoing voice reverberated round the room that he was in. Kai had a nagging feeling that he had been where ever he was before. 'What is it, that you think you're doing exactly?'  
  
'Following or-' the gruff voice was interrupted.  
  
'No.' The other voice said. 'You were not meant to hurt him.'  
  
'Sorry boss.' The speaker behind the gruff voice sounded dull and thick. Kai was immediately reminded of Spencer.  
  
'Well, don't just stand there. Take his blind fold off!'  
  
Instantly the veil of darkness covering his eyes was lifted. A tall bulky guy stood above Kai, holding the blindfold in his hand. His eyes were small and his had no hair on his head.  
  
Another figure emerged behind the big one. His long blue fringe fell into his eyes, shadowing them. They were red, so they glowed like coals through the hair.  
  
'I'm sorry about the way my oafish team mate behaved.' The thinner boy said as he came closer. He offered Kai a hand but he brushed it away. There was something about this kid that reminded him of someone.  
  
The kid chuckled at Kai's behaviour.  
  
'You acted just like our father would've.' The kid backed off a bit, the smoky grey duster trailing the floor, matching the kids grey T-shirt and pants.  
  
Kai was stunned. It had just hit Kai who this kid reminded him of. He reminded him of Kai, himself.  
  
'Our father?' Kai said scathingly. 'I don't have a father.'  
  
'Yes you do.' The skinny kid said. 'He left, after giving you Dranzer-S, with Mother. The reason behind this is because people were after him. He had to escape and he knew it would be too dangerous to take you but he wanted one of the twins so he took me.'  
  
Kai was dazed at the fact that a few minutes ago he thought he'd had no family but now he had a twin brother, parent and his grandfather.  
  
'So regularly bashing family members is a hobby of yours then?' Kai said icily.  
  
'No, I'm sorry.' This kid shot a filthy look at the bigger guy. 'No brains here keeps on getting his instructions wrong.'  
  
'But boss-!' The big guy interjected.  
  
'You got it wrong.' The boss replied.  
  
'Why do you keep calling him no brains?' Kai asked out of curiosity.  
  
'It's his name and mine's Tai.' The smaller kid replied.  
  
'Yeah, well I've got to go.' Kai briskly got up and swept out of the warehouse. Outside Kai knew he had been right. It was the same warehouse that he had been asked to stop by and got bashed. The one where Ray witnessed him getting hurt.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kai looks up at the address. The abandoned warehouse stood out dauntingly in front of him. He checked it against the address on the card. Kai read the card out loud. 'Meet me at 41Evans Street so we can sought this out.'  
  
Kai looked once more into the vacant dark building before entering. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai thought he had seen a shadowy figure looking around the corner of the building. As he entered, the windows had opened, showering Kai with bright afternoon sunlight. It was painful to look at because his eyes had just adjusted to the darkness. The hall was empty, until someone tall and thick walked over to him.  
  
'Three choices. Give up Dranzer, join our team or die in pain.' The thick guy had Kai cornered.  
  
'No way!' Kai snapped. 'How stupid are you? And I'm not joining your little.'  
  
The first blow shot pian through Kai's face, but before he had even gotten over the shock of the first attack the second one came. Driven by the force of the first swing the backhand connected with Kai's jaw. In that instant Kai heard the loud cracking echoing through his head as he was momentarily blinded by pain.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kai shuddered as he remembered. Kai wasn't sure he believed Tai. Kai had never known any other family besides his grandfather. His mother and Father had disappeared 6 months after Kai was born. Kai needed proof, but he couldn't ring up his grandfather, not after the world championships in Moscow. As the sun began to lower, throwing the sky into a spectacular spasm of colour, Kai walked the lonely, deserted streets home.  
  
~*~ Later ~*~  
  
Kai had just got home and the sun had sunk below the horizon. He was just about to open the door when, for the second time today, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Kai was immediately put on alert.  
  
Kai ducked to get out of their grip, spun around and attacked. A simple and quick, left punch, right punch.  
  
A hand closed around each fist and Kai found himself looking at the girl from the photograph.  
  
'Hey, I wasn't going to hurt you!' She sounded upset.  
  
'What are you doing?' Kai asked as he pulled his fists from her grips.  
  
She counted on her fingers as she gave Kai the reasons. 'Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life, saving the world, explaining myself and to tell you some very important information.'  
  
'Give me the important stuff first.' Kai said. 'I want to go to bed.' Kai went to turn away when she grabbed his shoulder again.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
'I'll shut you up.' Kai threw a punch at her. Once again she grabbed his fist but twisted it.  
  
'I don't want to break your arm Kai.' She warned.  
  
'You wont have to.' Kai responded. Kai dropped to the floor and made a sweeping motion with his leg, making the girl lose her grip. She fell backwards, before flipping herself up and getting ready for Kai's next assault. Kai thrust an elbow at her but she stopped his elbow and grabbed Kai's hand with her other hand forcing it behind his back. This also forced Kai to stand in front of her. Kai then knocked her legs out from behind her and she fell backwards. Kai felt satisfaction at beating her until he felt a tug at his arm. She still had a hold of Kai's arm and he fell on top of her.  
  
'Ow?' She said. 'I like you Kai, but not this much.'  
  
The hair on the back of Kai's head tickled him as she spoke into it.  
  
'Let go of my arm and I will.' She obeyed.  
  
'Not fun being squashed in between 60 kilos of muscle and a hard wood floor.' She smiled. 'Now I suggest you sit down Kai.'  
  
'What for?' He asked. He was leaning against one of the support post for the veranda. He decided that he should let this girl have her say.  
  
'All right, here goes. Kai I'm your younger sister, Kira.' The girl said staring up at Kai.  
  
?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.? ?.?  
  
Luckydog: Whoa, step back... Kai has siblings.  
  
*laughter sounds from the background.*  
  
Luckydog: Huh? What's so funny?  
  
Renee: it's the names. Their meanings.  
  
Luckydog: What's mine?  
  
Renee: whatever you want it to be.  
  
Luckydog: Oh yeah! -_-U heh heh heh ahhhh.  
  
Renee: Kenny's name means handsome. Max, which is short for Maximillion but is popularly used independently through the United Sates as Max mean Greatest. Ray means protection. Oh, it doesn't have meaning for Tyson and Kai.  
  
Luckydog: I'm sure that Tyson can be translated into Pig and Kai into Cold. Anyway, Plz review, Thanks for reading. 


	5. Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Xbox, Dead Or Alive 3, Game cube and PS2.  
  
Luckydog: Soooo many fics, can't keep up. Ah god, school. Darn, it's getting harder! Crap year 11. Oh no! Year twelve music! *breaks down completely.*  
  
Renee: She'll get over it. But what she really means is that we'll try and update as soon as possible. Sorry if you have to wait. (Also, we ditched the dodgy crimson titles.)  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# _# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# _# #_# #_# #_ #  
  
Shock.  
  
Kai stared at Kira.  
  
'We've just had our first brother and sister fight.' She smiled.  
  
'What the hell, is going on?' Kai raged. 'First that kid Tai, now you.'  
  
'Tai, did you say?' Kira asked. 'I came here to talk to you about him as well.'  
  
Kai looked down at Kira. He was frowning and had a calculating look on his face.  
  
'What did Tai say?' Kira asked Kai.  
  
'He told me I was his twin.' Kai couldn't help trusting Kira. It was like talking to Ray. They were so friendly and trusting you couldn't help opening up.  
  
A creak sounded behind the two as the heavy front door opened. A curious head appeared out from the door, his black fringe partially hiding his face.  
  
'Ray!' Kai yelled outraged.   
  
'Sorry!' Ray apologised, nervously playing with his tie behind his head. 'I saw you were talking to someone and knew that she was the one that Kenny took a photo of. I wanted to thank her personally for helping you because I couldn't deal with losing a friend.'  
  
'Not someone else.' Kira moaned.  
  
'What?' Kai turned away from Ray to Kira, his eyes flashed.  
  
'It's nothing.' Kira said.  
  
'Ray, say what you have to say and leave.' Kai said.  
  
'No, he might as well know the whole story.' Kira sighed.  
  
Ray cocked his head curiously as he closed the front door behind him. 'Thank you, uh...' Ray stalled as he realised he didn't know her name.  
  
'Kira.'  
  
'Thank you, Kira.' Ray said. He sat down leaning against the brick wall of the house facing Kai, leaning against the post and Kira was sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of the veranda. There was an awkward pause that Ray interrupted.  
  
'What's this about you having a twin?'  
  
'Some guy, named Tai.' Kai said. 'Told me today, that I was his twin brother.'  
  
'So you have been lying to us?' Ray asked. 'You do have siblings?'  
  
'Not ones that he knew about.' Kira answered.  
  
'Huh?' Ray was confused.  
  
'I didn't know I had any siblings but now I have a twin brother and a little sister.' Kai said.  
  
'You?' Ray asked Kira cheerfully.  
  
'Yep!' Kira smiled.  
  
'God, it's like watching a really bad movie.' Kai breathed.  
  
'Whatever you say, Kai.' Kira said dismissing his comment with a wave of her hand. Ray started laughing.  
  
'What?' Kira and Kai asked in unison.  
  
'Kira.' Ray asked through fits of giggles. 'Shorten that sentence to just whatever.'  
  
'Whatever.' Kira said stunned.  
  
Ray pissed himself laughing as Kai realised something.  
  
'She sounds just like me?!' Kai yelled.  
  
'Yeah, funny isn't it?' Ray replied. 'So what is this Tai like?'  
  
'I don't know.' Kai said. 'His flunkies were the ones responsible for my injuries though.'  
  
'Why would your brother do that?' Ray asked.  
  
'He said it was a mistake.' Kai responded. 'What did you want to say about him, Kira?'  
  
'Tai.' Kira started. 'He's well known in the black beyblading market. He has a tendency of delivering rare and special beyblades to the highest bidder. That's all I know about him really.'  
  
'Sounds like the Hiwatari family all right.' Ray chuckled.  
  
'Reminds me of my grandfather.' Kai commented. 'How come you've only just showed up now then?'  
  
'Well, when I was three and you were four, our parents received a threatening note. It said that we would be put in danger if they didn't hand over the source of Voltaire's project.' Kira explained.  
  
'Darkness falls.' Kai muttered.  
  
'The swallowed sun.' Kira said.  
  
Kira and Kai stared at one another in shock.  
  
'What?!' Ray shouted.  
  
'Darkness Falls, or The swallowed sun project, was created by our grandfather. Only three people know about it and five people OF it. You're the sixth Ray.'  
  
'Okay, let's recap.' Ray said. 'Kai has two siblings. One cheerful and the complete opposite to Kai - his sister; and the one who's like his grandfather - Kai's brother. You two both know of an unheard of project and it's been a long day.' Ray yawned as he said it.  
  
'What do you know of the project?' Kai asked Kira.  
  
'Darkness falls is a anagram or something.' Kira said thinking. 'That's all I know.  
  
'I don't think it's an anagram.' Kai said. 'I think it symbolizes something.' Kai replied.  
  
'Anyway, after the note our parents decided to leave. They left you in Voltaire's care, fearing that if they took you, Kai, you would be able to run away and hurt yourself or worse.' Kira continued. 'Mother and I stayed with a small village in the mountains, until now.'  
  
'Kai! Ray!' Tyson said opening the door. 'Time for din-' Tyson stopped dead when he caught sight of Kira. 'Are you staying too?'  
  
'No-!' Kai said.  
  
'Yes!' Ray said.  
  
'I'll tell Kenny.' Tyson left leaving the door open.  
  
'You don't have to do this.' Kira said.  
  
'Your family!' Ray said. 'Of course you'll be allowed.'  
  
Ray got up and showed Kira inside.  
  
Kai stared after them before entering the white corridor himself.  
  
~After dinner~  
  
Everybody else now knew of Kira and Tai.  
  
'Why did you leave your village Kira?' Hilary asked. She had come over for dinner.  
  
The bladebreakers were sitting in the lounge room. A sleek, sliver wide screen, high definition TV stood in front of them. The bladebreakers and Kira sat on the assorted comfy chairs that all faced the TV. Hidden in the cupboard was a DVD/MP3 player, VCR, Xbox, Play station 2 and any other gaming console available. They were all the consoles that the bladebreakers owned.  
  
'I needed to warn Kai.' Kira said staring at Kai. Kai held her gaze. 'There are people after his Beyblade. I overheard them when I went to my monthly trip to the market. Mother let me go. She still loves you, Kai. It hurt her to leave you.'  
  
Kai quickly closed his eyes and pretended he didn't care. He knew that everybody was staring up him.  
  
'I must go.' Kira said standing up. Ayane will wonder where I have gotten to.'  
  
'Ayane?' Max asked.  
  
'I friend of mine from the village.' Kira smiled. 'I live with her at the moment.'  
  
Kira left the peach lounge and disappeared into the darkened white hallway. The bladebreakers heard the distinct click of the door closing.  
  
'Your sister's hot.' Tyson said immediately. He seemed to have forgotten that Hilary was there.  
  
'Tyson!' Hilary said. 'She seems dodgy to me.'  
  
'I like her.' Ray said. 'And you can't deny it. She is hot!'  
  
'I can't believe I'm hearing this.' Hilary complained.  
  
'Your cute, Hilary.' Max said. 'But Ray and Tyson are right. She-'  
  
'Argh!' Hilary cried. 'I'm going home till you can think of something else to talk about.'  
  
Then Hilary too disappeared as she stomped into the dark hallway. The pictures on the wall rattled as the door was slammed shut guaranteeing Hilary's departure.  
  
'Oh, well.' Tyson shrugged. 'She'll be over it tomorrow.' He fiddled around in the cupboard. 'Anyone wanna play DOA 3?' Tyson asked as he extracted two Xbox controller's.  
  
'EIN!!' Max yelled as he raced to the front of the TV and sat down.  
  
'Darn.' Tyson said. 'Fine I'll be Hayate. A battle of good verses evil. Mwah hah ha ha ha!'  
  
'Uhhhh, Tyson?' Max said. 'I'm the evil one.'  
  
'Oh, yeah.' Tyson replied sheepishly.  
  
Kenny fired up Dizzi ready to get the stats on this game just as Tyson had asked him to do. There was a rough knock on the door. The hollow wood reverberated the sound.  
  
'There's Hilary now.' Tyson said furiously mashing the control. 'No fair! Stop using holds!' Max was beating Tyson.  
  
'Tyson seems to be too wrapped up in his game to go and apologize to Hilary.' Kai said. This was an understatement. Tyson was hitting the floor crying and Max was telling him it was only a game.  
  
Kai got up, left the brightly light lounge and walked through the dark passage. His echoing footsteps became to blurred and numerous to be distinguished. Kai knew that Ray was following him.  
  
Kai reached the wood door, which seemed to loom over him. He opened it to find not Hilary but-  
  
'Tai!' Kai said.  
  
'I'm sorry about calling so late.' Tai pushed his dark blue hair out of his eyes. Kai searched his red eyes and couldn't find any sign of suspicion.  
  
'I wanted to talk to you.' Tai continued. Ray hovered silently in the shadows behind Kai. 'I've heard that there's a new girl in the neighbour hood looking for you. She calls herself Kira. She may seem really nice Kai but believe me, she's not who she seems. Kai, Kira or KT or Kathleen.....is a conman.'  
  
#_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_# #_ # #_# #_#  
  
Luckydog: I'm over it, anywayz, what couples would you like, I need to know! And plz review! 


	6. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.  
  
Luckydog: Confused? Good. It'll all come clear in this chapter. This is the second last chapter; it has a very interesting ending.  
  
O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O  
  
Truth  
  
Kai stared at Tai in silence.  
  
'Also, Dad wants you to give that Dagger to him.' Tai said breaking the silence.  
  
'Too bad, it's mine now.' Kai said.  
  
'And Dranzer? He wants that to be given back to me.' Tai said smiling.  
  
'The only way you'd get your hands on Dranzer is if you beat me in a bey- battle.' Kai growled.  
  
'Fine how about the park, 10 am tomorrow?' Tai said.  
  
'It'll be your death.' Kai replied before slamming the door in Tai's face.  
  
'I really hate that guy.' Ray said.  
  
'Hn.' Kai said before slinking off to his bedroom, using the shadows to hide himself.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Kai stood in the cool shade of the cement bridge. It was five past ten, and Tai was a no show.  
  
'Wimp.' Kai breathed.  
  
'Kai!' A worried voice yelled. Kira slid down the grassy slope. 'You can't do this! You can't give up Dranzer!'  
  
Kai said loudly. 'I'm not giving up Dranzer.' He then whispered to himself. 'At least not without a fight.'  
  
The crunching of gravel echoed around the small space under the bridge. Kai looked up.  
  
'So glad you could make it, Kai.' Tai sneered. He had his cronies flunking him.  
  
'I'm not the one who's late.' Kai replied icily.  
  
'Kai, where's that dagger.' Kira asked.  
  
'Fake part of the wall beside the bed.' Kai replied automatically.  
  
Kira bounded off, leaving Kai alone.  
  
'Let's get this over and done with.' Tai said. He pulled out a beyblade, cleaned it and showed Kai. Kai's eyes widened.  
  
'Where did you get black Dranzer?' Kai demanded.  
  
An insane cackle escaped Tai.  
  
'Doesn't matter, I'll beat you anyway.' Kai said clenching his fist in reply to Tai's cackle. There was a brief moment where Kai and Tai faced one another, the wind passing through their here, the grass waving in a comical Mexican wave and the silence.  
  
'Ready?' The gruff voice of Tai's big bully said.  
  
'3, 2, 1, Let it rip!'  
  
As soon as the blades landed, Kai's blue one whipped up a fury.  
  
'Dranzer, show this impostor what a real Hiwatari can do!'  
  
Dranzer threw flames at black-Dranzer illuminating both Kai and Tai's faces. The flickering flames gave Kai an intimidating, powerful look, while Tai seemed frightened and the only thing stopping him running was a money prize.  
  
'Black Dranzer, Dark fire ball!' Tai yelled.  
  
A confusing dance of black and red flames engulfed the bey-bowl. No one knew what was going on.  
  
Kira once again slid the hill, holding the dagger in a silk cloth in her hands. Looking at the Dagger spurred Kai on.  
  
'Dranzer, finish this!' Kai screamed. 'Flaming bomb of annihilation!'  
  
The two blades became black blurry shadows as the red flames ate away the black ones. One blade was visibly melting.  
  
'You're not going to beat me.' Tai said through clenched teeth.  
  
'Go Kai!' Kira cheered.  
  
Tai cocked his head, and his eyes slowly looked at Kira, who was standing close to him. His hand shot out and grabbed the dagger. After quickly aiming, he threw it.  
  
Kai's eyes were watching the flames eat away Tai's blade, when the glare off something above the fire caught his eyes. Kai looked up, to feel a force slam into his stomach and a piercing pain accompanying the pressure. Kai looked down to the source of the pain, the dagger was sticking out of Kai's stomach, immediately Kai's breath grew short and his vision blurred. He also felt really sleepy.  
  
'Kai, you're going into shock!' Kira screamed running over.  
  
'Kai!' The blurry form of Tyson ran over. It sounded as though the others were there.  
  
'No!' Ray yelled.  
  
Ray was sitting next to Kai when he hit the floor. The last things he saw were flames erupting from the bey-bowl and Ray's face. Kai could still hear somewhat dimly. He could feel the intense heat and pain, but he also felt gentle warmth on his hand. A dull sound came to Kai's ears but it was almost too late when he comprehended it.  
  
'Please don't die, Kai.' Ray's misty voice said. 'You can't, I love you.' 


	7. Unity

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
Luckydog: Well, I think this might be the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U U.U  
  
Unity  
  
The flames that had engulfed the bey-bowl shrunk as they flickered over Kai. Upon reaching him, they flared up again making it look like Kai was on fire, but Ray didn't let go so it couldn't have hurt. The rest of the bladebreakers stood in shock, whether from Ray's sudden confusion or Kai's injury, it wasn't certain.  
  
There was a small rattle as Kai's beyblade slowed and stopped in the bey- bowl.  
  
'Time for me to take what's mine.' Tai sneered as he bent down to pick up Kai's blade. Just as he was about to reach it, a green blur knocked his hand out the way.  
  
'What the—?' Tai gasped.  
  
'That's not yours its Kai's!' Max yelled at Tai, a look of up most disgust upon his face.  
  
'Why do you care?' Tai said staring at Max with hatred. 'He hates you.'  
  
'So he's still my friend.' Max replied.  
  
'No matter.' Tai replied, reaching for black Dranzer, when a white blur collided with Tai's hand again. 'Argh!'  
  
'That's not yours either.' Tyson said scowling as he Dragoon did laps of triumph around the bey-bowl with Draciel. 'Get out of here.'  
  
Instead Tai's hands, injured and bleeding enclosed on both beyblades.  
  
'No way!' Ray yelled as he launched Driger. Driger slammed into Tai's chest making him drop both Dranzers. Black Dranzer flew through the air into Kira's hands and Kai's Dranzer landed into the bey-bowl. In the bowl a lot of motion was going on. The three beyblades spun around the fallen Dranzer and slowly, Dranzer too, was starting to spin. As the blades spun they began emitting a heavenly white glow.  
  
Ray felt immense warmth both in front and behind him. When he turned, the Dagger in Kai was also glowing. Ray, remembering Kai rushed again to his aid.  
  
The blades started moving in formation, doing a strange kind of dance, forever growing brighter. Kira stared at the blades in amazement before a memory came to her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'Why did we leave?' A five-year-old Kira asked her father.  
  
'Because of a project daddy and grand-dad were doing.' Her worn out father replied cheerfully.  
  
'Why didn't Kai come?' Kira asked innocently, her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
'Kai was old enough unlike you; he could stay with granddad and be perfectly fine. He's going through some tough training because Kai has been chosen.'  
  
'Who else daddy?'  
  
'We don't know yet. One boy named Tala, showed potential but it didn't work.'  
  
'What's this project?' Kira cocked her head.  
  
'Full of questions tonight aren't you.' Her father messed her hair. 'All right, there are five elements in the Chinese zodiac. Fire, Metal, Earth, Wood and wind. Now there's a bit-beast for each one of these elements but they're hiding. Where they were hiding we found out and were trying to exact them when we found an extra element, one of the most important ones of all.'  
  
'What is it daddy?'  
  
'Spirit.' He replied. 'Together these bit-beasts can do wonderful, magical things. They were the gods of the elements, infused with an ancient magical ability. But what they can do, we don't know yet.'  
  
'Wow.' Kira watched the fire trying to imagine the powerful creatures roaming the earth.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
'Kai was chosen?' Kira whispered. 'But for what.' She watch as fire, water and wind curled and played together in the growing light.  
  
'Fire-Dranzer, Water-Draciel, Wind-Dragoon.' Kira realized. 'But where are the others.  
  
Just then Kenny's CD-ROM drive exploded and an emerald light shaped like a horse combined with the light.  
  
'Wind-Dizzara, Spirit-Driger.' Kira then felt the heavy weight in her hand. Looking down she saw the bit chip Black Dranzer shining up at her. Picking up a launcher and a ripcord she made black Dranzer fly into the light. There was an explosion that threw everyone backwards.  
  
'Is everyone all right?' Kenny yelled as he started to sit up.  
  
'Metal-Black Dranzer.' Kira breathed into the dirt.  
  
'Fine.' Max and Tyson replied as they sat up.  
  
Ray was still clinging to Kai. He didn't seem to move and it looked like he was gone for good. Ray laid his head on chest and quietly cried. The others took this as a really bad sign and kept silent, staring at the ground.  
  
'I love you too....Ray.' A soft voice wearily replied in his ear.  
  
'Kai!' Ray picked Kai up and hugged him to death.  
  
'Ow! Ow! Ow!' Kai complained. 'Dagger remember?'  
  
Ray gently lay Kai down. The blood had gone; it was just the knife in his side now.  
  
'Take it out.' Kai said.  
  
'But what if you start bleeding again?' Ray replied worryingly.  
  
'I was dead, but the power of the combined bit-beast healed me. Ray, you have nothing to worry about.'  
  
Ray gripped the knife and pulled. The blade slid out of Kai's body easily. When they looked, there was no mark; it was like Kai had never had a six- inch blade in the side of him. Kai got up, retrieved his blade and someone else's. Brushing himself off, he walked over to Kira.  
  
'Hey sis.' He said placing Black Dranzer into her hand. 'Want to join the team?'  
  
The end.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Luckydog: It's confusing cause it's not confusing, ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Renee: plz, ignore her. I hope you liked it. And I hope it makes up for taking so long to update last time. He he ahhh., bye! 


End file.
